Four Seasons
by Iceprincess813
Summary: It all started when Rin became ill. Who will Sessh turn to for aid? How many times will Inuyasha choose Kikyo before Kegome finally has had enough.Read on and find out. Rating for language, some violence and mabe more...
1. Chapter 1

Four Seasons (Re-Do) 

Inuyasha sat by the blazing fire watching as Kagome prepared supper. He could not stop his mind from going over the amount of time the two of them had spent together. She was now seventeen. He remembered her making a large deal about having to go home for a few days. When she came back she told him that she was older. Sango, Miroku and Shippo had even gotten her presents. Inuyasha frowned; he had given her flowers, because she seemed to like those things. Kagome got mad at him because he said he only gave her something so she would not sit him so often. How that led to being "SAT!" he did not know.

As Kagome moved about the fire, Inuyasha could not help but notice that she was beginning to look more and more like Kikyo. He would never admit this fact out loud, but it was disturbing him. The two females were vastly different but they looked so similar that if Kagome changed her clothes for those of a Miko, she would be a replica of the priestess. Though it was to be expected, Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo, it still rankled.

Inuyasha was brought from his thoughts when Kagome handed him a cup of Ramen noodles and a barbequed fish. With a grin he began to slurp his noodles loudly. Shippo reached to take a piece of his fish. Kagome glared at Inuyasha when the little fox demon came away empty handed with a new lump on his head. "He has his own," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome allowed her scowl to leave her face, as she had to agree that Shippo did indeed have his own dinner there was no reason for him to take Inuyasha's. Kagome sat beside Sango with her own dinner thinking that they had all become one big, if not always happy, family.

-Earlier that day-

Sesshoumaru walked in front of Aun his booted feet leaving nary a trace as he toured the countryside with his small entourage. He ignored Jaken's rambling recounting of his many grand adventures with 'Lord Sesshoumaru'. "A…A… Choo…" Sesshoumaru paused his ears perking as he listened. Hearing a small sniffle he continued on his way. Jaken glared at Rin walking beside him for he could see that she was clearly not paying him any attention.

Rin rubbed at her little red nose before a hacking cough left her leaning weakly against Aun's large leg. She almost fell over when he moved to follow Sesshoumaru. Rin emitted another round of coughing. "Sesshoumaru… A…Choo… Sama," Rin called hoping he would halt his trek. Sesshoumaru turned moving quickly in order to catch the small child before she toppled over. He could feel the immense heat radiating from her slight form.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, what ails the frail human?" Jaken asked earning himself a frown from the TaiYoukai. Sesshoumaru placed Rin on Aun's large back. They headed back to his home, left to him by his father. The large castle was hidden from many as it was carved deep into a mountain. Sesshoumaru carried Rin to her bedroom and laid her on her clamshell bed.

"Jaken watch her." Sesshoumaru commanded leaving the grand castle.\

- Family Time-

Inuyasha sniffed the air a heavy frown covering his face. A dangerously familiar scent assailed his nose. Hearing the low growl Kagome sat her dinner down preparing for battle. Taking up her bow and arrows she saw Sango grasp hiraikotsu. Miroku stood holding his staff.

Sesshoumaru entered the small camp his eyes roving over the occupants. Ignoring is brother's snarling he meandered over to Kagome. "Temei," Inuyasha spat wedging himself in between Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Kissama," Sesshoumaru turned his lips down in a frown as he saw his younger brother reaching for his sword. "I have no quarrel with you today." Sesshoumaru held up his remaining hand. A bright green cord twined about Inuyasha's body moving him aside despite his curses and threats. "I will kill you some other time." Sesshoumaru turned his bright golden eyes to Kagome. She gasped to see how much they resembled Inuyasha's eyes. "Come," Sesshoumaru demanded.

"What!" Kagome squealed her gaze went to Inuyasha still wriggling in Sesshoumaru's acidic whip. Looking back at Sesshoumaru, Kagome noted that his features bore no malice. He seemed more concerned than angry not really in the mood to kill anyone, just as he had claimed.

"Was I not clear? You," Sesshoumaru said with the authority of one used to being obeyed without question, "Come with me."

"Where?" Kagome asked with a sudden dissipation of her fear of this great demon that stood before her. She was also assured of the fact that Inuyasha would find some way to come to her aid if she needed it.

"Kagome! Don't you dare!" Inuyasha yelled swearing when he managed to free himself at great risk to his now burned hands. "Temei," Inuyasha called his brother. "I will kill you if you touch her." The only sound to be heard in the quiet field was Tetsusaiga being pulled from its sheath.

"I made myself perfectly clear when I said," Sesshoumaru grumbled as Tokijin was released from its sheath. Inuyasha braced himself as lightning danced along his brother's blade. A wave of power sent Inuyasha flying. "I will deal with you later." Tokijin was slid home with a loud clang. Sesshoumaru then gathered Kagome in his arm. Inuyasha cursed as they lifted into the air vanishing from sight.

"KAGOMEEEEE!!!!," Inuyasha yelled getting to his feet. "Kagome! Kagome!" He turned a thunderous glare to Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. "Why did you all just stand there?"

"You always tell us not to get involved when you go against Sesshoumaru." Miroku argued glaring back at the angry Hanyo.

"Besides," Sango interjected stepping between the two men before they attacked each other. "Sesshoumaru did not look like he wanted to fight. He seemed to be worried about something."

"Doesn't he travel with a small human?" Shippo asked looking up in the direction that Sesshoumaru had taken. He blew himself up into a bright pink balloon so that he could look further into the sky. "Maybe she's hurt or something and he needed Kagome to help her."

"There are plenty of human and demon doctors that would have looked at the kid." Inuyasha grumbled not at all pleased with the blasé attitude his friends had about Kagome being kidnapped.

" Not many that he could trust I am sure," Sango said stepping from around the tree where she had changed out of her kimono and into her demon exterminator gear. "He at least knows Kagome, she has helped Rin before."

"Who?" Inuyasha asked feigning ignorance.

"Sesshoumaru's little companion. Her name is Rin. I know Kagome told you." Miroku said not willing to play Inuyasha's game of belligerence.

"If you are so afraid of facing him that you are making these excuses then stay here." Inuyasha growled stomping towards his brother's last known direction. "We may have been forced to work together, but we are not allies!" Inuyasha tossed the words over his shoulder. With a harangued look the rest of the group followed after him. Inuyasha sniffed the air and changed direction. He refused to admit to how much it bothered him that Kagome had not once called for him. Did she not want his help? Inuyasha ignored the sound of Kirara's large paws as she ran behind him. He would get Kagome back and he did not need their help.

To Be Continued

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will continue based on readers replies, so do not be shy, let me know what you think. And never fear, the regular stories will be updated. As a matter of fact, I am working on that right now. Oh and do we have any VANDREAD fans out there?( Don't worry I am not thinking of a crossover, Vandread is in a class all it's own, but something entirely different... MWAA...HA..HA)


	2. Chapter 2

**Four Seasons**

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and noticed, not for the first time, that he was alarmingly beautiful. Sesshoumaru glanced down at the young girl in his arm and frowned, why was she staring at him like that? As if she had never seen him before? Sesshoumaru pulled her near him to avoid a tree branch that came perilously close to her head. Kagome closed her eyes when Sesshoumaru went faster, she bit back a scream and gasped to feel solid ground beneath her feet. "This is the family castle," Sesshoumaru said in a quiet voice. Kagome looked around in awe at the palatial hallways. She was silent as she followed Sesshoumaru to a room with a door that looked as if it were carved from pearls. Lying on a large clam shell bed was a small figure that appeared to be having trouble breathing. "Can you help her?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at Rin who wheezed and coughed harshly upon her bed.

Rin looked up and noted Sesshoumaru next to her bed, "Papa," she said and coughed. She reached a tiny hand out to Sesshoumaru before she fell limply back upon her bed.

Kagome rushed forward and placed her hand upon the tiny red brow. She gasped, the small child was burning with fever. "Get cold water, as cold as you can get it and towels, you," Kagome looked down at Jakin. "move, Sesshoumaru help me get her out of this robe." Sesshoumaru moved quickly with his right arm and helped Kagome strip the small girl. Jakin returned with a large bucket of ice cold water and strips of cloth. "Looks like Pneumonia, Sota had it once, uh... I need to go and see my mom, but first we should take her fever down." Kagome said and began to douse the small trembling figure in the bed. Sesshoumaru nodded and helped. handing Kagome towels drenched in water and taking the ones she had used. Kagome pressed a towel to Rin's small brow. She turned to see a look of severe concentration on his face. A look that was beautiful in the tenderness that he had for the small child suffering on the bed

-

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled, Sesshoumaru was around here somewhere and he had Kagome. He frowned and waited for Miroku and Sango to catch up. He sniffed the air following his brother and Kagome's scent. This area was surprisingly familiar to him, as if he had been here before. Inuyasha sniffed and looked around, he could smell... Inuyasha turned his head away and followed the scent of his brother.

-

"Do you know where the bone eater's well is?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome smiled at him. "Take me there, I will ask my mom what we should do for Rin." Kagome said, she looked at the little sleeping child and prayed that they would make it in time to save her. Sesshoumaru was silent as he took Kagome's arm and left the palace that was hidden from the world. Perhaps Inuyasha could find it, if he knew where to look. Perhaps if he could find the scent of his girl. Sesshoumaru stared down at the small human woman and wondered at his father and brother's love of these frail creatures.

Sesshoumaru stood back as Kagome jumped into the well and vanished, he sat on the rim of the well and waited for the girl's return. He sniffed the air, so, he thought, Inuyasha was coming. What better way to pass the time than beating the arrogant puppy? Sesshoumaru stood, just as Inuyasha came charging through the trees with his sword raised ready to attack. "What have you done to her?" Inuyasha yelled and glared at Sesshoumaru while growling his displeasure.

"The girl was safe, the last I saw of her," Sesshoumaru said in his quiet voice. "If you would rather doubt my words," Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijin free of its sheath and stared at Inuyasha.

"Look, Hoshi-Sama," Sango said as she stared at Sesshoumaru. "He does not seem to want to fight Inuyasha." Miroku frowned and watched Sesshoumaru wield the ferocious blade of demon fangs.

"I wonder what is wrong," Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha battle his older brother.

"What have you done to her?" Inuyasha yelled and attacked his brother over and over again.

"Mom," Kagome called when she entered her house looking for her mother. "Mom, mom, mom, I need help, Rin has pneumonia."

"Kagome, calm down tell me what happened." Kagome's mother said and went to her medicine cabinet as her daughter explained every thing about Sesshoumaru and his little Rin. With her instructions in hand and a bag of medicine, Kagome ran back to the well and jumped. She emerged and stared in awe at the scene before her. The forest was a mess with claw marks from Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu.

"Kagomeeeeee," Inuyasha called and ran to her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said and wondered what her friend was up to.

"I came to rescue you, get on Kirara and go, I'll hold him off." Inuyasha said and picked Kagome up, he turned to place her on Kirara and gasped. Sesshoumaru stood directly behind him. Tokijin was securely put away. Kagome did not hesitate to reach for Sesshoumaru and hold on to him. Inuyasha stared in horror as Sesshoumaru lifted from the ground taking Kagome with him, he was soon out of sight. Inuyasha stood as if transfixed and stared at the sky. Sango and Miroku looked at each other before they turned to Inuyasha. He growled and headed off following the scent of his brother.

Kagome hurried as fast as she could while trying not to distub the child on her way back to Rin's bedside. She lifted the child's head and helped her to drink the warm tea and herbs that her mother had given her. "We have to cool her when she gets too warm and heat her if she gets cold. It is a cycle, we have to outlast it. If we can outlast it, we can save her." Sesshoumaru nodded and was silent he watched as Kagome ran a cold towel over Rin's small body. Kagome looked up and met Sesshoumaru's cool amber gaze. She smiled encouragingly and continued to work. Soon she felt Rin's brow and smiled the fever was gone. Kagome then felt Rin begin to shiver. She pulled the blankets around her. Once she was satisfied that Rin was set for a while, she sat down on the floor near the bed.

Sesshoumaru sat beside her and ignored Jakin who bustled about the room and collected the soiled rags and complained loudly about the frailty of humans and their many foibles. Sesshoumaru was silent when he picked up an empty glass bottle and threw it at Jakin's head. Kagome held in a giggle and she admired his accurate aim. "You really care for her." Kagome said gaining Sesshoumaru's attention.

"I care for nothing," Sesshoumaru said and looked away from her. Kagome smiled, he would never admit, not out loud at least, but she could tell. Sesshoumaru noted her smile and wondered at the strange human girl that his brother had become so fond of. Kagome let out a yawn and leaned her head on the bed and drifted off. A loud bang on the side of the mountain that the palace was built into.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped onto the balcony. Sesshoumaru got to his feet and flicked his wrist. Twin coilsof vaporous lime green poison knocked Inuyasha from the balcony.

Sesshoumaru walked to the edge and looked down at his brother with disdain. "Silence Kisama," he commanded and jumped to the ground. Inuyasha growled his eyes narrowed as if at any moment he would begin yelling again. "This time, I will kill you." Kagome felt chilled by the calm anger she could hear in the near-growl of of Sesshoumaru's deep voice. It was not a growl exactly, Kagome feared that she would never hear the regal Sesshoumaru make such a sound outside of his full Tai-Youkai form, but his anger was obvious in the swift movements he made in jumping from the balcony of his father's castle. Inuyasha braced himself to battle Sesshoumaru, he had vowed to protect Kagome, even against his brother. Especially against his brother.

**To-Be-Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

This is short, I do apologize, but I have been working on other things. More updates will come, at odd intervals this is true, but they are still coming. I have not forgotten about my Vandread series (Coming soon) and Total Eclipse of the Heart, even LemonJuice will be updated. Have patience with me.

**Four Seasons 2**

Sesshoumaru pulled Tokijin from its sheath and smacked Inuyasha. "How dare you come here now!" Inuyasha was shocked by the vehemence in Sesshoumaru's voice. "You will be silent and you will leave here and not return. I will return your human to you in due time." Sesshoumaru felt the acid sting of anger in his own voice as he mentioned that he would return the small human to his brother.

"Kagomeeeeeeee..." Inuyasha screamed and beat at Sesshoumaru with his sword. only to be knocked onto his bottom by an expert swing by a glowing Tokijin.

Looking to see Rin on the bed sleeping still despite the ruckus outside kagome dashed to the balcony to see the two brothers gearing up for another strike against one another. Thinking fast, and hoping that Sesshoumaru would stop his attacks once Inuyasha was subdued. Kagome looked for and found Miroku and Sango with Shippo and Kirara all watching the fiasco unfold with varying degrees of worry and awe. For still it seemed as if Sesshoumaru were holding back, like he truly did not wish to end Inuyasha's life at this time.

"Inuyasha ..." Kagome called gaining both brothers attention. Inuyasha began to swear long before the deep exhalation left Kagome's mouth. "SIT!" Kagome looked at the bed worried when Rin sat up looked for Sesshoumaru.

"Temee, grrrrrrr," Inuyasha growled and got to his feet staring at Kagome. "What are you thinking?" Inuyasha shoved Tetsusaiga into its sheath and glared at Kagome who jumped onto Kirara and landed beside Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha stared for a moment his mind having trouble grasping the sight before him. This could not be right. Why would Kagome choose to stay with Sesshoumaru? Sure he had saved her life from the poisonous brother of the seven dead villains, but this... Inuyasha looked again at his older brother. Sesshoumaru was looking down at the small human finding her scent not as abhorrent as he thought human scents went. He sighed and put Tokijin away.

"Inuyasha, I will return shortly please understand..."Kagome said and touched the bright red sleeve of his coat. at the light touch of her small hand Inuyasha shoved away from her and stomped away.

"Do what you want," He growled and jumped away leaving Miroku and Sango stunned behind him.Something was not right here, and Inuyahsa was determined to find out what it was. Before they could say anything Inuyasha came back and jumped onto the balcony that Kagome and Sesshoumaru had come from. Sesshoumaru ran behind him prepared to do something horrible to his younger brother. Kagome headed them off on Kirara. "She does not smell right," Inuyasha said quietly to Kagome.

"It's pneumonia, she is very ill," Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and jumped down, he indicated that Sango and Miroku should follow him and he left the grand palace that belonged to his deceased father. Miroku bowed his head towards Sesshoumaru and followed Inuyasha. Kagome checked Rin's temperature and added another blanket to the shivering child. Sesshoumaru frowned, every available blanket was on top of the small child.

Once she was sleeping, Kagome sat beside the bed and leaned her head against the cushions. Sesshoumaru sat beside her and sighed. He heard her breathing even out just as the familiar scent of his younger brother wafted into the room. Sesshoumaru looked to the balcony and caught a flash of red through the curtain. Before he could act, it was gone. Deciding he was just checking on his human, Sesshoumaru ignored the occurrence. He looked down at Kagome and noted that she was shivering. Sesshoumaru looked around and saw that Jakin was asleep before he shifted his position. It would not do for the humans inferior bones to cramp.

Kagome turned her face towards the warmth wondering what was going on. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the marble floor in Rin's bedroom. How could she be surrounded by the softest snow and yet be so warm. Kagome curled her fingers in the fluffy warmth and drifted back to sleep. Sesshoumaru glanced in the general direction of his tail before he sighed. If one denied the fact that she was unbearably human, one could admit that she was... a pleasure to look upon. She was so soft and sweet smelling. Since when, Sesshoumaru wondered, had her scent ceased to be tolerable to pleasing? Certainly she smelled better than the one who clung to life through the very misery of death. Would not life smell better to his brother than death? And yet still, Sesshoumaru pondered, still Inuyasha clung to the dead remnant forsaking this living gem.

Warm sunlight awakened Kagome. She sat up and was immediately released from her warm cocoon of fluff. "You were chilled," He said before he stood and looked at Rin. "She seems overly warm," Sesshoumaru said and pulled the blankets from her small form.

"Jakin, get some ice water," Kagome ordered. Jakin looked at Sesshoumaru and received a thunderous glare before he jumped to do Kagome's bidding. Sesshoumaru helped Kagome pull the clothing from Rin and bathe her small body. "That's right, all we have to do is outlast this." Sesshoumaru nodded and caught a strange scent on the wind. He went onto the balcony and gasped. A crudely wrapped package waited for him. He picked it up and brought it in to Kagome. "Oh Inuyasha," Kagome said and smiled before she ripped into the package.

"You know his intentions?" Sesshoumaru asked and eyed the package.

"Yes, it's from Jinenji, Jakin, boil some water and put this herb in it. It will help her breathe." Kagome tossed Jakin the package. Kagome spooned more of the syrup from he mom into Rin and waited. They had to beat this, she thought and looked at Sesshoumaru's stern expression. They had to.

-

Inuyasha sat in a tree downwind of his brother's home and waited. He saw him retrieve the package and return to the bedside. Inuyasha suppressed a growl. It had not pleased him to see Kagome wrapped so snuggly in Sesshoumaru's tail. She looked so peaceful. She was having none of the nightmares about school that she often had when she was with him. Did she feel more safe with Sesshoumaru? Did she think that Sesshoumaru was more powerful than he was? "Inuyasha," Shippou said when he joined the angry puppy in the tree. "Do you think Kagome is going to stay with him because you like Kikyo better?" Inuyasha said nothing. But Shippou fell from the tree with a brand new lump on his head.

Author's notes; Sorry this series lay sleeping for so long. I hope to make it up to you in the future...


End file.
